Double Date (Jonas L.A. episode)
Van Dyke asks Stella on a date and she accepts, but Joe gets jealous. Meanwhile, Kevin is addicted to Nick's cookies. Synopsis Kevin is down because he has a calculus test, so to cheer him up, Nick gives him a cookie he baked, making him not care if he fails his test. Van Dyke shows up and asks Stella on a date, but she turns him down, seeing that Joe isn't happy about it. Meanwhile Nick is trying to bake more cookies, but Kevin ate them before he got them out of the oven. Nick says Kevin has no self control, and that he isn't making him anymore cookies. Joe is showing off that Stella turned down Van Dyke, and Kevin tells him it was so he didn't feel bad, but Joe doesn't believe it. Kevin tells him Stella and Joe have a crush on each other and he should ask her out, but Joe says it'll ruin everything. Back at school, Joe tells Stella that if she wants to go out with Van Dyke, she should, so when he comes over, she says that she will, which upsets Joe. At night, Kevin sneaks over to Nick's bed to tell him (as his conscience) to make him more cookies. The next evening, Nick has made several batches of cookies for him. Joe comes down the pole, still angry about Stella and Van Dyke's date, and has tried calling her, and because he has no answer, says he'll go to the restaurant to see her, even though Nick tries to stop him. At the restaurant, Joe shows up and asks if he can join them, and tells Stella it's just a coincidence he's there at the same time. Macy shows up and says that she's Joe's date, and Stella takes her and Joe aside. Macy explains Joe offered her a date and blogging rights for her website, which Stella is okay about, but is angry at Joe for being there, and accuses him of being jealous. At the dinner table, Joe does a cartwheel to prove he's athletic, and the bickering continues, and Stella says she wants to go home. Meanwhile, Kevin is on a sugar rush from the cookies, and he admits to Nick he was the voice in his head, and Nick says he was awake, and Kevin crashes from the sugar. Stella yells for Joe to come downstairs, and calls him selfish, and Joe calls her gorgeous. Stella shows she's angry that Joe's never asked her on a date, and Joe admits he didn't want to wreck things between them, and kisses her. Stella is stunned, and leaves. The next day at school, the two kiss in front of Kevin and Nick, who don't understand what's happened. Notes *This episode features Joe and Stella's first kiss. *John Ducey (Tom Lucas) does not appear in this episode. Cast Regulars *Kevin Jonas: Kevin Lucas *Joe Jonas: Joe Lucas *Nick Jonas: Nick Lucas *Chelsea Kane: Stella Malone *Nicole Anderson: Macy Misa International Airdates Category:Jonas L.A. Category:Television episodes Category:Jonas L.A. episodes